Not Anastasia, it's Mrs Grey for you
by dm1990
Summary: Anastasia has an encounter with Elena and it doesn't end well for Mrs. Robinson.
1. Chapter 1

Life has not been better for me or Christian. We have come so far these past years. I have live and seen a life with Christian that I never though I was going to see when I fell in his office that afternoon we first met.

He has been an amazing husband, friend, lover and surprisingly for him, an amazing father. I couldn't have picked a better father for our kids then Christian. One would say that him being the CEO of one of the most powerful companies in the United States, he wouldn't had the time to be married and start a family. But, unfortunately to some, it has been the opposite.

Christian had so many doubts of the kind of father he would be when I was pregnant with Teddy. The ghosts from his past kept haunting him. And it didn't make things better when he decided to go and see that woman the day I told him I was pregnant.

Yes, Christian hasn't seen Elena after that night they met at that bar. He cut all business and relationship with her. He gave her all ownership of the Esclava Salons. Hell broke loose when he told her he didn't want her in his life anymore. Even when Christian told her she was going to get 100% ownership of her salons she insisted in telling him that the only person that "truly" understood the needs he needed was her. But Christian didn't fall for that. The moment he felt her cold grueling hands on him, he finally understood that she actually made him the Fifty Shades of fucked up he though he was before I came into his life.

She tried in so many ways to get him to talk to her or see her but all her attempts were failure. So after realizing that she wasn't going to have a chance she just stopped. Over the years she has been on some of the same social events we have attended. She has tried to come and talk to him, and like she puts its, just to "say hello", but our security detail have strict orders to keep her away from me or Christian. I don't know if I can contain my actions if I have that woman standing in front of me. She is a sick child molester that deserves to be burn in hell for the rest of her eternity.

The birth of Teddy and Phoebe made Christian begin to realize why me and Grace were so horribly outraged at the revelation that her "trusted friend", Elena Lincoln, had molested her teenage son. Until he had his own children, I don't think Christian really understood their purity and their innocence. It must relate back to his pre-Grey life and perhaps his ill-placed guilt about not protecting his mother. In the past, Christian had always maintained that he was a willing participant, not understanding that at his age, he did not have the capacity to consent to a sexual relationship with an adult. And now it kills him to think someone hurting our kids the way that pedophile hurt him. I'm a mama bear, and if someone try touching my kids, it would be the last thing they would ever do in their life.

Christian's birthday is coming up soon his turning 32 in June. Teddy who is 3 now, can't stop asking when are we going to go buy his daddy birthday present. Everyday he acts and looks more like Christian, I guess that's a good thing. But dealing with two Christians is going to kill me now and not when I'm 90. My baby girl Phoebe is 8 months old now. She's such a little angel. She inherited her father's gray eyes and l'm glad of that. It makes her more beautiful. She has Christian tied around her little finger and something tells me daddy's little princess in going to have her way all the time regardless me approving or not.

Finally after days of being nagged and taunted by my mini Christian, we are finally going out and buy Christian's birthday present. Actually we are going out to buy the things Teddy needs to make his daddy's present himself. My little boy wants to make his father something unique and special. He has such a big heart. This little trip also gives me a chance to stop and buy Christian something myself. I'm thinking of getting him a pocket watch with a picture of the four of us inside. I hope he likes it. Gail is going to watch Phoebe for me while I go out. I hope it doesn't take us long. But with Teddy you never know.

* * *

Things didn't end well between Christian and Elena here in my story. I hate her and I want Anastasia to beat the hell out of her just because I say so. This takes place in 2015. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sawyer and Belinda Prescott are in the front seats. I rehired Prescott after the whole Leila incident a few years ago. Christian tried to argue with me about it but I put my foot down. I'm his wife so I decide who I want in my security detail and who I don't. Plus Christian fired her unfairly. I gave her an order and she followed it.

It has taken Christian a few arguments and fights with me to understand that I make my decisions and not him. I have a saying and a opinion when it comes to my well being. I'm a grown woman and I think I have proven him that I've made the right decisions so far. Heck I married him and now we have two beautiful children who we love with all our hearts.

I'm not that weak shy girl he meet when I fell in his office years ago. The day he left me broken when I told him I was pregnant with Teddy made me realize that I had to be strong and independent. What if he would have asked me to get an abortion and get rid on the baby? I new I had to be strong for whatever decision he would have taken. Either way I knew I was going to choose our baby and if he didn't want to be part of our lives I was going to have to raise Teddy by myself. And that meant I had to get on my feet and start from zero and build a future for the both of us. It wasn't just me now, I was fighting for two. Crying and hating him wasn't going to make things better.

But fortunately that wasn't the case and Christian has been the best father a woman could ask for her kids. Teddy and Phoebe finally made Christian complete.

_"So Teddy what are you going to make daddy for his birthday present?" _I ask Teddy as we make our way to the AC Moore crafts store.

_"I'm going to make him a pretty bithday cawd with a lof of colors and well I see always daddy wearwing a neck tied and I want to make daddy a special neck tied too." _He says with his cute toddler accent.

_"That sounds like a great idea baby. Daddy is going to love them. And Teddy their called neck ties, not neck tied." _I correct him.

_"Mommy daddy is going to love me more if he likes my pwesents rwight?" _

_"No Teddy, daddy will always love you no matter what. Gifts are just a way to show our love to the people we care. But, love comes from ours hearts and not from a gift or present. Always remember that baby." _I make sure Teddy knows that. Love and happiness is not gained with lavish gifts. Christian and I are a big example of that. Christian could have had just a penny on his name when I met him for all I know and I would have till loved him with all my being.

After a few more minutes of driving we finally get there. Luke parks the SUV and I start unbuckling Teddy from his car seat. I get my purse and I wait for Belinda to open my door for us to get out. The moment Teddy's feet hit the floor he lets go off my hand and takes off running. Thankfully Luke is able to grab him from his waist and prevents him from taking another step. God this boy is so impatient just like his father.

_"Thank you Luke, he knows his not suppose to do that." _

_"Just doing my job Ana. My nephews do the same when we go out." _He tells me. Luke and Belinda have been with us enough years to call each other by first name basis. Christian still thinks is inappropriate to have that kind of liberties but I tell him that they are family and they deserve to be call by their first names and not by last names. They do refer Christian by Mr. Grey even though I've told them several times they can call him Christian. I guess they still feel intimidated by him after all these years.

_"Theodore Raymond Grey don't you even run off like that. You can get hurt or a car may not see you and cause an accident. Do you understand stand me?" _I reprimand him. He lowers his little head and nods his head.

I hate talking to him like that but he has to understand how things work when we go out. I kneel down to his level and tell him, "_Baby I'm not mad at you okay? Just don't ever do that again. Come on let get this done and later we can go get some ice cream. Does that sound good?" _He immediately raises his head and his face lights up at the mention of ice cream.

He takes my hand and we walk into the store. As soon as we enter Teddy tries to run again. But I firmly hold on his hand.

_"Theodore what did I say about trying to run off again?" _I look down at him with a raised eyebrow.

_"Sorrwee mommy." _

_"We have all the time in the world honey. Now, let's go get a buggy first so we can sit you in and put all of our stuff in it also." _I say heading towards the shopping carts.

It takes us less then an hour to find what we need. It's so sweet of my baby boy that he wants to make Christian's birthday presents himself. Teddy could give Christian a rock as a present and he would cherish and adore that rock with all his heart, just because it came from Teddy's love and thoughtfulness. Christian has come so far.

I remember when I was a little girl I would make Ray pin buttons out of plaster of paris. I would decorate them with different color paints and anything I would find in his shop. On father's day or in his birthday I would give him one and I would make him wear them all day. He would pin them on his shirts and proudly tell people that his little girl had made them for the best father in world. Seeing him smile would bring me so much joy and specially from something I made him myself. Luckily I remember that memory and I bought some plaster of paris. I'm going to have Teddy make one for Christian and so is Phoebe. And hopefully Christian wears them when he goes back to work the weekend after his birthday. I will sure take pictures of that.

Now that everything is packed and Teddy is settled in his booster seat I order Luke to take us to Tiffany &amp; Co. I'm hoping to find a pocket watch to go with the picture I want in it of the four of us. Is not I can always custom order it.

_"Luke can you please take us to Tiffany's please? I gotta get Christian something for his birthday."_I tell him.

_"Alright, to Tiffany's it is." _He says looking at me through the rear-view mirror.

"_Mommy you said we went to have ouce cream after we leave here wemember."_

Shit I forgot I promise Teddy we was going to go get ice cream after AC Moore and if he doesn't get his "ouce cream" is going to be a crying hell all day long.

_"Luke there's a Dairy Queen right in Ambaum Blvd. It's a few blocks before Tiffany's so we won't be going out of our way." _

We go through the drive-thru and I order a chocolate dipped cone for Teddy and I order a DQ sandwich for me.

_"Teddy please eat slowly. You're going to get ice cream all over your face and I'm taking you inside with me." _Ice cream and chocolate are Teddy's worst enemies if he wants to stay clean while he eats them. Christian on the other hand thinks is funny when he gets cover all over it but no so much when _he _has to clean him up.

I finish my ice cream sandwich before we stop at the parking lot. I unbuckle Teddy from his seat and we get out of the SUV. As I close the door I look head of me and there is this glossy white Ferrari parked a few lots away from us. _Hmmmm... that car looks familiar... _I think silently. Oh well. I turn down and look ad Teddy.

_"Alright baby boy your going to have to give your ice cream to Luke. You can't go in with food. Well you probably can but I can't risk you making a mess inside the place. Here give it to Luke." _I tell him, extending my hand to take the cone from him.

_"Mommy NOOOO my auce cream mine!" _He screams at me, stomping his foot. Oh god not now.

_"Theodore don't scream at me young man. Your going to make a mess if you take that cone inside. There's a lot of expensive shiny things Teddy and people will get mad if you make a mess honey. Now please can you give your ice cream cone to Luke?" _I plead with him.

_"NOOO mine." _He says, exaggeration the no. Dear god his just like Christian! So stubborn. I look at Luke and Belinda with pleading eyes.

_"Ana just let him take the ice cream. What's the worst that can happen right?" _Belinda tells me with a cool voice.

I guess their right. I turn to look at Teddy. _"Theodore you can take the ice cream cone. Don't touch anything and don't let anything pill on the floor. God help me if you make a mess. DO you understand son?" _I tell him with my most serious threatening voice.

He looks at me without stopping licking his ice cream cone and say, _"Kay mommy." _I roll my eyes.

__"Luke can you please pass me the cleaning wipes we have in the glove compartment?"__He opens the door again, gets the wipes and hands them to me. I put them in my purse.

I take Teddy's hand and we make our way to the entrance. Luke and Belinda stays outside guarding the door since they already have strict security inside the store.

* * *

Please review. If you don't' I'm not going to update.


End file.
